


Into the Flames

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Symphorophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the destruction created by the flames of a dying dragon, Teddy and James find a safe haven where they can once again be together — if only for a short time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written in November 2009 for Daily Deviant on IJ.
> 
>  **Themes/kinks chosen** : symphorophilia: arousal by watching or causing destruction and/or death
> 
>  **Betas** :

The flames rise above the trees, dancing gracefully in the wind. Smoke — black, grey, and white — swirl and swoop. The noise is almost overwhelming: crackling, snapping, roaring, and moaning.

My heart is pounding and my cock filling as I step forward and the fire wraps me in its embrace, holds me close and tight in its eddying heat. Sweat rolls down my skin, drawing pale lines through the dirt, revealing hints of curling hair, freckles, and tattoos that will be hidden by the next blast of sooty air.

Charms filter my air and deflect flying debris. Potions protect me from the heat. Unfortunately, there are things that magic can't do, so I have to wear dragon-hide trousers and boots. My wand is in a thigh holster, close at hand, but not requiring more clothing. The rest of my body is gloriously bare. I can _feel_ everything.

As I walk, I keep looking for that perfect place, the one that hides the heart and soul of the fire.

Sound explodes to my left, startling me. I stop and turn to face it, waiting with the kind of patience I can only manage here, in the middle of it all. Rustling, screaming, calling to each other, creatures burst from the forest and stream past me. More than I can count or identify, they're clearly mad and frantic. As they flow to either side of me, the pounding of their hooves and paws vibrates through me. I'm buffeted by the clamour of their fear.

There's nothing else like it, not in the Wizarding world or the Muggle world.

My mouth is dry. My cock is achingly hard. I can't help it. I touch myself, pressing down, squeezing and releasing to the beat of their passage.

All too soon, the animals are gone, and I'm alone again. I step forward, head down the path they created, into the destruction.

Clenching my hands into fists, then relaxing them, I force myself to keep my hands at my sides and off my cock. I can't come too soon. It's not permitted. But I'm so damn hard it hurts to walk. With a frustrated sigh, I finally do the one thing that is allowed. I loosen the laces on my trousers and ease the pressure on my cock. And then I start moving again.

Fire spirals from the remains of a bush, driving me down a side path, closing it behind me as I walk. Flames lick at my heels, legs, and arms. Laughter bubbles out from me as I bend down and scoop up a flame with my hand.

Cradling my stolen fire, I raise my cupped hands. The flame spins around on my skin, dividing and reuniting. It teases and nips at my fingers, flicking heated kisses on my palms, wrists, and chin.

I start dancing. Twirling and dipping, rising and falling, tracing the fire over my body. A wave across my face, and I gasp for air. The flame has sucked up the oxygen, leaving behind an exquisite moment of suffocation. I repeat the movement, again and again, until I'm panting and my trousers are once again too damn tight.

Dragging the flame down my body, letting my face and lungs cool, I flatten my hands over my cock. Heat blossoms as the dragon-hide puts out the fire. I'm debating whether it's safe to push, to squeeze, to _grind_ my hands into my cock, when the path ends and I'm there.

Smoke and fire make patterns in the clearing. They bow and swirl before the great carcass that fills at least half of it. A Welsh Green in life, this dragon is ancient. I caress its worn and broken claws, stroke my hands over its pitted and scarred skin, feel its heaving breaths shudder out, thanking it for this safe haven, created by its dying breaths, where flame and flesh can co-exist for a short time.

"Bend over and spread your legs." Teddy's voice is a puff of heat in my ear.

I start bending and then stop to loosen the laces of my trousers and adjust myself. His hand burns as it clamps my wrist. "Don't."

The pain, as the laces dig in and the dragon-hide folds, is just this side of unbearable. I spread my legs, lean down and place my hands flat on the charred ground, and raise my arse in the air.

"Can you feel the heat, Jamie?" Teddy asks as he runs his fingers along the seam of my trousers, tracing a path from my waist to my bollocks and back again. He's the only person I've ever allowed to use that name. From him, it's a declaration of love.

"Yeah," I gasp and push my arse at him.

He obliges me, pressing his fingers in harder on the next pass. "Do you love the flames?"

I groan an agreement. The dragon-hide seems to melt under his hands, leaving my skin bare to his achingly, brilliantly painful heat. "Teddy," I manage before a gust of hot air steals my breath.

"More fire?"

"God, yeah." My cock jumps and twitches. My sphincter flutters as his fingers drift past on their way to my perineum.

A flame jets up from the ground beside me, balancing a jar on its tip. Teddy dips his hand in it, douses his wreath of fire as he scoops out some of its contents. Then he rubs the unguent on me, and I can't worry about him. Not with the feel of his hands on my skin, coating my back, arms, shoulders, even my hair, protecting every part of me that he might touch. It heats me up, raising my temperature until he's merely a warmth at my back.

His fingers slather my arse, toying with the muscle around my hole. I can feel my legs trembling as I press back, try to get him inside me.

"Teddy," I beg. "I don't need anything but you. Just you, inside me, please?"

He growls, sending a lick of flame past my ear, wraps an arm around my chest, and draws me down with him as he kneels. His cock is at my hole, and I sink down on it. One long, slow, steady movement, controlled perfectly by him, and I'm filled.

I lay back against him, twisting my head so we can kiss. Flames move constantly over his skin and hair. Red sparks flicker in his eyes. He's gorgeous, and he's mine.

"Touch yourself," he groans, "for me." I can hear the pain in his voice as he rests his fingertips on the back of my hand. He won't go near my prick. I've given up trying to persuade him. It's enough that he gives me this.

"Touch me, Teddy. Fuck me. Make me forget."

He moves, thrusting heat deep inside me, scorching my insides. A pinch to my nipples becomes a roll and a lick of flame. I'm shaking. Tears run down my face, hissing into steam when they hit his skin. I can't spread myself open enough, take him deep enough.

And he talks. "Tighter, Jamie. Squeeze. Yeah, just like that. Rub your thumb over the tip. Faster, Jamie, please, fucking faster. Need to feel you. God, let me feel you."

His hips snap up. He's got my whole weight. I can't support myself. I can only let him take me, love me, love him.

The flames surround us, rising up, spiralling higher and higher, becoming hotter and hotter, growling with hunger and appreciation as their master sets them free to consume and return the old dragon to its roots.

And he howls his release, warming me, holding me even tighter. His hand flattens over mine. A flame nibbles at my bollocks, and I'm lost. Shuddering, crying.

He lets me go gently, and I scramble around on my knees. Not ready to leave, I reach towards him. We rise to our feet with our palms outstretched, not quite touching.

Something crashes behind me. I don't even have to look to know that the dragon's remains are almost gone. Teddy's heat is increasing. His fire is starting to overcome the flame retardant in our lubricant. Soon I won't be able to see any of his skin, except maybe the lines that his tears are leaving on his cheeks.

"You have to go, Jamie."

"Just..." I start to say, then shake my head. There's no point even trying. "I miss you. We all miss you, and they're still trying. Everyone is—"

He shushes me, sending a puff of hot air to kiss my lips. "Next time, all right. You'll know when. But, right now, you've got to go. I can't..." he catches himself. "I love you. Remember that."

"Love you, too," I say, my hands clenching as I fight the urge to touch him. "If they can't... I could—"

"No, you can't. You're not a Metamorphmagus. You couldn't keep up with the fire."

"But..."

A flick of his hand sends my wand leaping towards me. I grasp it and then I hesitate.

"Go, Jamie, please." He's begging now. "There'll be another dying dragon. Another fire haven."

The flames are close, almost too close, when I finally Disapparate.

Metamorphmagus or not, if they can't break this curse soon, Teddy will die. He won't always be able to change fast enough for the fire. When that happens, I'll break Victoire out of Azkaban and slaughter her for doing this to him... to us. And then I'll walk into the flames one last time.

~fin~


End file.
